


【莫福】【待授翻译】Sherlaity/Jimlock Oneshot

by Roccoliejade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: John去女友家过夜了，Sherlock孤身一人在家，他会......Warning:第二章全是黄色废料（狗头 jpg.）声明：所有人物均属于BBC以及柯南道尔先生





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheriarty/Jimlock Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756027) by [Baylee_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x). 
  * A translation of [Sheriarty/Jimlock Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756027) by [Baylee_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x). 



贝克街221号的大门被重重地关上，发出像是要把整栋楼震塌的声响。Sherlock背靠着门，深深地叹了口气。这一天过得及其漫长，紧张刺激的追捕行动，将人狠狠地揍上一顿，破案，然后被卷入新的麻烦里。Sherlock爱死这样的日子。与John一起除恶，就他们俩与世界为敌。那可真比坐在公寓里无所事事有趣的多。  
不巧，John今天没有跟他一起回来。在结束最后一个案件后立即去了他女友家里。Sherlock对着陌生感有些恐惧畏缩，他做了个孩子气的鬼脸后靠在椅子上稍作休息。仅仅过了三分钟，他就坐不住了，起身给自己泡一杯茶。Sherlock不常亲自干这个，通常都是John给他泡，但今天他不在，并且Sherlock知道一天没吃东西后这个想法不失为一个好主意。是的，Sherlock Holmes要开始照顾自己了。很显然，John在吃饭和睡觉时的困扰以及他没有每天对着墙进行例行射击多多少少对他产生了些影响……起码现在是。  
Sherlock闭上了眼，哼着轻快的小调踱步到厨房。在这般情形下还能有好心情，的确实属罕见，但这让他感到一种古怪的欢欣，以前的Sherlock肯定会对现在的他质问不停。到了厨房，他轻车熟路甚至没睁开眼就溜到了橱柜，他的腿像是装上了导航仪，十分清楚他要去的地方。他从橱柜里拿出一只马克杯，放在料理台上，之后将水壶装满，接着打开煤气将壶放在一个炉上。涓涓的水冒着泡泡，“咕噜”的声音听起来是如此悦耳。水烧开后Sherlock将它倒入马克杯里再加进茶叶，然后放在料理台上冷却。Sherlock把煤气关掉，他还记得John给他的那三十分钟的训诫――有一次他粗心地没有关煤气结果整座公寓差点被烧没了。长话短说，消防队来了，过后，他们俩都得了令人不快的咳嗽。想到John，Sherlock的嘴角微微地牵起一丝笑意。即使他生病了，也还是各种嘘寒问暖，像个老妈子似的，让他喝很多液体，吐出让他感到不适的污秽。他沉浸在回忆里，伸手把水壶放到水槽里。  
‘Fucking hell!’ Sherlock狠狠地唾骂了句，他的手被烫伤了。过分沉溺于回忆里，让他把手直接放到水壶而不是在把手上。他立即缩手，那水壶便砸在地上，发出连续的“哐当”的抨击声，往前滚直到离开Sherlock的视线。他痛苦地握紧拳头，置于胸前，拧开水龙头。当接触到那股凉意，才稍微松了口气。  
“掉了什么吗？”Sherlock僵住了。他竭力把疼痛扔的远远的，而将精力放在身后人的脚步声一点点地逼近。他熟悉那声音，他太他妈知道了。  
“这儿。”Sherlock转过身，比预想中动作要慢的多。  
“谢谢你，Moriarty。”Sherlock伸出手，确保这次是抓在把手上。他把水壶放在槽里，用冷水冲洗一会后关掉，才再次看向Moriarty。  
“请叫我Jim，我觉得我们到了可以用名字称呼的地步，我最亲爱的Sherlock。”  
在Moriarty吐出他的名字时，Sherlock瑟缩了下，那感觉就像蛇正往舌尖上淬满毒液。可那还不是最糟的。不，最糟的莫过于他的“我最亲爱的Sherlock”，就像他是他的所属物。这感觉可一点儿都不好，“不好”还仅仅是能摆的上台面的说法。  
Sherlock抓起那杯茶，尽力用平常的样子抿了一口。可他还是忍不住退缩，怕那疼痛。他一遍遍地在心里重复不要用那只被烫伤的右手。Jim摆出一副嘲讽的表情，拿过马克杯，就着刚才Sherlock唇瓣触及的地方喝了一大口。他往前一步，两人之间的距离不过几厘米，然后将马克杯放在料理台上。  
“我们去找绷带把你的手包起来如何？”Jim说完便径自走向浴室。Sherlock只是注视着他，不知道应该怎么办。他想让他跟着还是就待在这里？像是知道他心里所想，Jim在角落四周环视。  
“过来，别固执了，Sherlylocks。”Jim用Sherlock最讨厌的昵称逗弄他。Sherlock既不想表现出恐惧感，又不想像个恭顺的侍从跟着他，他站得笔直，自信地迈着步子走在Jim身后。  
Jim将他带到浴室，打开其中一个柜子，拿出一小瓶烫伤膏和一卷纱布――Sherlock甚至不知道它们的存在。被眼前的人对这里的一切都了如指掌带来的侵犯感让他无所适从。据他所知，这仅仅是Jim唯一一次来拜访。很显然，他错了。  
“现在，做个好孩子，让爹地来照顾你。”Jim轻柔地说，同时伸出他的手。  
“我能自己搞定，谢谢。”Sherlock反唇相讥。他伸出手去够Jim手上的烫伤膏，却被他紧紧抓住手腕。Sherlock咬紧下颌怒瞪着Jim，他刚刚是真的想就在那里狠狠地给他一拳。但是Sherlock想得仅仅不止这些，他太知道不遵从Moriarty的后果――Jim会让他为自己犯下的错付出应有的代价。Sherlock不需要被再次强调，所以他认为与Jim玩玩他的小游戏要来的容易些。  
“Ah ah ah Sherlock，都说了别固执了。”他轻轻扭动Sherlock的手腕，钻心的疼痛直捣他被烫伤的地方。Sherlock用力倒吸一口气但仍站在原地，Moriarty笑了。  
“好极了，让我们来照顾那只手吧。”Jim的手指滑下Sherlock的手腕，手掌，在上面轻轻打着圈，然后捧起。Jim越过他拿来烫伤膏，递给Sherlock，后者很不情愿地抓住了。Jim笑着把盖子旋开，放在一旁，将手指蘸上浅蓝白色的凝胶。突如其来的凉意让Sherlock一下子放松下来。他轻轻地呼出一口气，闭上眼，让Jim照顾他的伤情。Jim的呼吸抚过他的手掌，让凝胶变得更凉。Sherlock猛地睁开眼，Jim一遍遍地重复，眼神不曾与对方的分开。Sherlock的尾椎骨涌起轻微的战栗。这该死的身体接触！烫伤膏慢慢地消失，渗透到皮肤里。Jim转而去拿纱布，Sherlock一直注视着他。Jim拿走他手上的凝胶，把纱布给他，扯出一段够长的距离，接着从口袋里掏出一把刀翻转它，快速地切断纱布，随后合上刀放回原处。拿回Sherlock手上的纱布，Jim用手指展开，随后看向他的手，小心地托起来，掌心朝上。接着，Jim以一种Sherlock未曾想过的轻柔，小心翼翼地把纱布缠在手上，塞进虎口固定住。他们再次对视。  
“好了，一切都漂漂亮亮的，不是吗Sherly？”Jim扯出一个笑，轻轻拍打他的胸部。Sherlock看向他的手后退了下，惊奇并喜悦地发现伤处在Jim的照顾下变得好多了。Jim清了清嗓子，期待地看向Sherlock，后者只是抬了下眼皮。  
“不用谢！”Jim夸张地说，“说真的，Sherlock，你的礼仪呢？”  
“让我再提醒你一次，到目前为止谁才是那个不请自来的人？”Sherlock嘀咕着，“我可以以私闯民宅叫Lestrade马上过来将你抓走。”Jim只是大笑。  
“噢，但我们都知道你不会那样做的，hmm Sherlock？另外，那些愚蠢透顶的侦探们根本不够格。”矮一点的那个男人又向前走了几步，Sherlock紧紧地盯着他，他们之间的距离所剩无几。  
“你喜欢玩这些游戏，是吗Sherlock？对你，大侦探，我就是个谜，你想要解开的谜。你想要破解我，可你无法像读别人的心那样来读我。抱歉，亲爱的，因为我太~~~~善变了！”Jim满意地看到Sherlock在他最后一句话的轻微抖动。Sherlock深吸一口气，平静地看着他。他是对的，一直都是。  
“我能干掉你的无聊，Sherlock……”这次Jim压低了声音。说着，他扯着Sherlock的领带迫使对方与自己在同一水平线上。鼻尖几乎要相触，Sherlock感觉到自己的大脑开始当机。Jim也不可否认地感同身受。但是，Moriarty从来不是一个容易吐露真情的人。  
“所以……让我来解决你的枯燥，如何，Sherlock?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全是黄色废料

“所以，你觉得呢，亲爱的Sherlock？让我来解决你枯燥如何？”  
这是Sherlock那天第二次僵住了。他到底他妈的应该如何回答？他完全不知道Moriarty打的是什么主意……等等，难道他是想……？不！这简直荒谬！他不可能是在说他……他们……那个……这太可笑了！  
“别让我等，Sherlock，要知道我可是一个非常没有耐心的人。”Jim不满地低声轻吼。Sherlock并没有回答。对于他目前处于的慌张境地，Jim只是轻蔑地冷笑。大名鼎鼎的Sherlock Holmes竟然不知道下一步该怎么做。Jim完完全全清楚自己掌握了主动权并且对于眼前的饕餮盛宴他决定要珍惜每一刻的享受。于是他猛拽了把Sherlock的领带，两人的鼻尖撞在一起。Sherlock此刻还在担心如果即使他稍稍动了一寸，那么就不只是两人的鼻子会碰到，连嘴唇也是。  
“继续，Sherlock，告诉Daddy你想要什么……”Jim低语。Sherlock能感觉到面前的男人的呼吸如鬼魂般掠过他的双唇。那是混合着薄荷和Sherlock早些喝过的茶的味道。Sherlock大脑的齿轮开始运转，搜刮着合适的话语来应付Jim。他能就回答一个简单粗暴的No然后把他踢出去，重新在空荡荡的公寓里发呆、无聊，可那不会实现。Moriarty想要的东西必须分毫不差，更不必说他会把这个拒绝当作一次趣味挑战然后回家开始着手实施报复。所以，还有另外一个选择——把这个游戏玩下去。  
“恐怕……我不太能理解你在说什么。”Sherlock竭力使自己的声音听起来平静且镇定，但是如果你与另一个男人的嘴巴仅有咫尺之隔时，相信我，这绝非易事。特别是考虑到Sherlock从出生到现在也没亲过几个人。他直视着Jim，而Jim此时正想着不仅仅是如何将Sherlock撂倒并把他弄到床上猛操一顿直到那位可爱的医生回来。  
“我觉得你完全清楚我的意思，Sherlock。所以，你怎么看？想和我做个游戏吗，我的小男孩*？”Jim暧昧不清地说，当看到Sherlock对于自己给他的昵称畏缩了时加深了笑意。Jim的瞳孔在放大，Sherlock知道自己亦然……但是他不知道如何作答，Sherlock Holmes第一次哑口无言。  
“我……”Sherlock舔过嘴唇，自己不可能不想要Jim——他靠近他时自己已经半硬了。但是同时，他也在为自己还是处子之身的身份挣扎着。  
“答应吧，Sherlock，你明明知道自己很想……”Jim哼着小调，咧着嘴大笑。他急切地想消除两人之间的距离冲上去攫取自己渴求已久的花瓣。但他不会这么做，还没到时候，还没到Sherlock亲口承认。Sherlock犹豫了，权衡这几个选择。  
他们都想要，为什么非得要装出一副清高的样子呢？Jim已经知道Sherlock也对他感兴趣，也许不想他这样的感兴趣，即使现在更明显了些。他看着Jim，稍微放松了些。John今天会彻夜不归。这可比射穿墙壁有意思的多。而且，日，这可是Jim Moriarty，是Sherlock认为跟自己一样聪明的人。Jim是一位有趣的人，跟他在一起你永远不会觉得枯燥无味……去他的。Sherlock不会再掩饰了。Jim明了，Sherlock亦然。为什么要假装他们不想要呢？  
“……好。”Sherlock轻语。Jim笑了。  
“请原谅我，我不是很明白。”Sherlock清了清嗓子重新说了一遍。  
“好，我答应你，我很愿意跟你玩这个游戏，Jim。”Sherlock自信满满。  
“噢别这样亲爱的，如果你不想我不会勉强你。”Jim微笑地看着他。Sherlock对于他的言辞有些惊讶。Jim对他笑着，不是嘲笑，是真心实意的笑。  
“你做这些完全是出于真心，love。你想要这个，甚至对此痴迷急切，就像我一样。那么就做吧。”  
“做什么？”Sherlock有些疑惑，眉毛皱在一起。Jim将Sherlock拉的更近，在耳边轻语：“吻我，Sherlock……”言语激起了Sherlock体内的热浪，直捣下身，他必须仅仅咬住自己的嘴唇不让在Jim用舌尖描绘着他的耳廓时发出声。Jim退回去看着Sherlock，等待着。Sherlock还是咬着唇。Jim想要他迈出第一步？那太不寻常了。难道是Jim跟他一样紧张？Moriarty一向善于掩藏真实的情绪。  
Sherlock伸出没被烫伤的手放在Jim脸上，手指灵巧地跳跃在面前男人的脸颊。Jim满足地笑了，闭上眼脸贴着Sherlock的手掌。Sherlock闭上眼，俯下身靠近他的唇瓣。  
这个吻缓慢且轻柔。Jim的唇与他的竟是如此契合。这个吻没能持续很久，Sherlock打破了它。Jim张开眼不接地看着Sherlock，像是问他为什么停下来。他们都需要一点时间缓和一下。  
“怎么了？那不好吗？”Jim打破了寂静。  
“不！不，只是……那只是不一样。但不是说它不好。我只是，还没有习惯。”Sherlock语速飞快。Jim能看到潜藏在大侦探眼里的害怕，但同时那害怕夹杂着渴求和欲望。  
“别担心亲爱的，让我来教你怎么做。”  
Jim把手从Sherlock的领带上挪开，一只手放在男人的后颈，另一只手放在他的臀部。他拉下Sherlock又进行一次亲吻。即使Jim没有过亲吻经历但是在这方面他可是无师自通的高手。他徐徐渐进，让Sherlock逐渐适应另一个男人的嘴唇贴上的感觉。当Jim觉得可以时便开始进行下一步动作，他张开嘴，Sherlock便也这么干了。Jim沉浸在美好的吻里，手拂过Sherlock卷曲的棕发。Sherlock更加用力地去挤压Jim的唇，他想要更多。Jim却不着急，而是继续挑逗着他。Sherlock轻轻地吼一声，有些不满地舔着Jim的下唇想要进去。Jim微微地张开嘴，允许Sherlock接下来的动作。Sherlock迟疑了一会，小心翼翼地用舌尖去触碰Jim的。就是这个！Jim已迷失了，他抓住Sherlock的领子将他推到墙上。Sherlock因这突然的举动不满地恼怒了下。  
“Jim？”Sherlock质问着。Jim随机用侵略性的攻击作为回应。他的舌头长驱直入进Sherlock的嘴唇，与他的舌头紧紧交缠。Sherlock发出一声热切的呻吟，这在Jim看来更激起他的好胜心，让他继续探索高个子男人口腔里的秘密。Sherlock将彼此拉的更近，两人的身躯贴在一起并且因激烈的行动产生摩擦，这时便轮到Jim叫出声。Jim发觉有什么东西抵在自己的腿间，当他意识到那是什么时，他退回去扯出一个笑，眼睛睁得更大了。  
“有点性奋了不是吗，亲爱的Sherlock？”Jim揶揄道。  
“那我也确定你同样如此。”Sherlock说着将自己的腿在Jim的勃起不重不轻地蹭过。Jim因这美妙的摩擦感而惊喜地抽气。Sherlock笑了，他知道自己将Jim的堡垒击垮。他好好掌握这一点顺势反客为主。Jim怒视着他想挣扎着逃脱他的掌控，但Sherlock抓住矮个子男人的手腕钉在头上。  
“现在是我的主场。”Sherlock在Jim耳边轻吼，矮个子男人不由得瑟缩了一下。  
“啊，我爱死你掌控全局的样子，Sherly！”Jim像只猫轻轻吐着字，将身体弓起来与高个子男人的接触更加紧密。Sherlock轻叫出声，他的吻流连在Jim的颈部。当Sherlock在敏感的肌肤上轻轻吮吸时Jim咬紧唇瓣。突然Sherlock在脖颈处重重地咬了口。Jim疼的倒吸一口气，但这在Sherlock用舌头划过咬痕时转而变成轻柔的呻吟。  
“不如我们去卧室如何？嗯？”Jim好心地建议道。Sherlock退开，眼睛大睁着，里面早已燃起欲火。Jim开始把玩着Sherlock衬衫最上面的纽扣，像是给他更明显的暗示。Sherlock穿着那件美丽的暗紫色的衬衫，这不可否认让他看起来更加性感。事实上，Jim更倾向于把它理解为“紫色衬衫下的性事”今夜Sherlock穿着它站在这里又是多么讽刺。Sherlock拉近Jim并在他们跌跌撞撞去卧室途中进攻他的唇瓣。虽然到那有些困难，但是Sherlock卧室内一团糟的情形才是更加见鬼的事——衣服和实验器具杂乱无章地在地上躺着，Jim在踏过这些小玩意儿时不由得笑出声。不知道为何，Jim的笑声总能感染他。  
当Jim的膝弯接触到床板时他一把将Sherlock拉下来。Sherlock在他的上面，鼻翼轻柔地触碰着，Sherlock俯下身去亲吻他。现在Jim才意识到Sherlock是在上面的那个，如果他是被操的那个那他绝对会给一句“去他妈的”。不，Sherlock才是那个乖乖张着屁眼给他操的人。他摁着Sherlock的胸翻转了下，现在他成了在上面的那一个。Sherlock不解地看着他，但这都在Jim亲吻他的脖子时变成了轻柔的呻吟。Jim吮吸着Sherlock的锁骨，得到了侦探的大声叫唤。Jim探到Sherlock的衬衫开始解开纽扣，撩开让男人苍白的胸膛展露出来。他的双眼因男人肌肤上崭新的伤口痊愈的痕迹闪烁着兴奋的光芒。他迫不及待地吻上Sherlock地胸膛，摸索着找到一颗乳头便吸吮着，轻轻地用牙尖啃咬。另一个被矮个子男人的灵巧的手指揉捻，慢慢变得挺立起来。Sherlock急促地呼吸并弓起背迎合着上方男人的唇瓣。  
“Jim！”Sherlock大声地叫唤着，粗鲁地拽住Jim的头发。Sherlock手指下移到Jim的腰际往上扯着衬衫。Jim挪开了他的手，自行褪去外套和衬衫。他将两人的衬衫都扔到一边复又转回亲吻着Sherlock的胸膛。Sherlock让手指蜿蜒着划过Jim的胸膛和腹部，赞赏着他光滑无暇的肌肤。  
Jim的唇舌来到裤腰带的位置，在上方轻轻一挑，Sherlock忍不住闷哼Jim便将此作为可以继续的信号。他解开裤子，快速褪下，现在Sherlock只着底裤。那是黑色的，Jim不得不承认这是个效果极佳的催情剂，暗黑的色调与Sherlock苍白的肤色形成鲜明对比。Sherlock的心跳加速，Jim能感受到他的不适于是解下自己的裤子。Sherlock用手指在皮带环那一勾将裤子缓缓脱下，露出Jim暗红色的内裤。Sherlock将裤子扔到一边笑着将手指游走在Jim的身体，在臀部停下并暗示性地抓了把。Jim弹跳起来并惊喜地发出短促的尖叫。Sherlock大笑起来用吻封住他的唇。他们的舌头互相进攻不甘示弱地争取着主动权，最后Jim让Sherlock赢了。他利用这个机会分散Sherlock的注意力，同时将自己两手的各两个手指滑进底裤的边缘。Sherlock微微的绷紧了些。  
“别害羞亲爱的，都已经到这里来，我会给你想要的，我保证。”Jim安抚着他，用舌头温柔地掠过他的耳朵。  
“如果你喜欢的话，我们可以同时进行。”Sherlock看着Jim，点了点头。他伸出手滑进Jim的内裤。说实话，Jim跟他一样紧张，他从未做过这种事。但是他一直都是以领导者的姿态所以他的行为看上去比内心要显得更为自信。Jim俯下身在Sherlock唇瓣上轻啄了下，缓慢地将Sherlock地底裤褪去。另一边，Sherlock也同时进行着同样的动作，不久他们便赤诚相对了。Jim直起身子，观赏着面前这副躯体，他即将的情人的躯体。Sherlock也详视着他，将Jim的硕大的阴茎每一寸都尽收眼底。  
“My，my Sherlock，你可真大啊。”Jim笑看着他。  
“彼此彼此，亲爱的。”Sherlock此时的声音比平时要更低，这无疑更激起了Jim的性趣。他们两人的尺寸都很可观，现在Jim只想完完全全进入Sherlock。但是他得等待，他必须让Sherlock慢慢接受，他知道如何做。  
他一路舔吻着Sherlock的胃部，留下一道水痕，沿着人鱼线来到他勃起的地方。当Jim试探性地舔过顶端时Sherlock忍不住大口大口吸着气。他用力扯着Jim的头发并拽起来，Jim只是对他展现出恶作剧的笑容。Sherlock闭上眼，头往后仰。嘴唇微张，呼吸急促且不均匀。这并不会持续很久。  
Jim用口腔包裹住Sherlock的阴茎，舌头慢慢地划过柱身。Moriarty的舌头来到底部反向划过。Sherlock用力握紧手指，掐着Jim的头发。Jim将柱身一点点吞进，最后来了一记漂亮的深喉，舌尖在底部打着旋。Sherlock被如此的伺候地脑子全是一团浆糊。  
“Jim，嗯……啊……不行了……我要……要……”Sherlock喘着气，无法拼凑出完整的句子。Jim轻拍了他的大腿让Sherlock知道自己理解。Jim加速，更加卖力地吮吸，头上下摆动的频率加快。Sherlock将自己的臀部尽力往Jim嘴里送，像是用嘴操着罪犯的脸。Jim在阴茎旁发出模糊不清的呻吟，战栗感沿着柱体传播，这足以让Sherlock达到高潮。在喊出Jim名字的同时他射精了，Jim尽力咽下Sherlock所有的精液。当Sherlock再也射不出什么东西时Jim离开了他，拔出时发出滑稽的“啵”的一声。Sherlock从模糊的视线里与Jim的视线交汇，Jim对他笑着。Sherlock擒住他的下颌轻轻将他往上送。Jim俯下身看他，Sherlock对他笑着，伸出手用大拇指将他嘴角的一些残留的液体擦去，Jim往前舔舐他的大拇指，之后又与侦探的舌头纠缠在一起。Sherlock能从中品尝到自己的味道。Jim退回去，睥睨着侦探。  
“那真是……太美妙了……”Sherlock喘着气。Jim笑看着他，只是Sherlock不知道的是，好戏还在后头。  
“噢，但是亲爱的，这还仅仅是个开胃菜。”Jim引诱着轻哄。当Sherlock意识到接下来会发生什么时他的瞳孔蓦地张大。Jim的手指灵活地在腿间反复游走。他的手指跳跃流连在Sherlock的敏感的内侧，分开了他的两条腿。即使刚才Jim给他口活过，现在他看起来仍有点紧张害怕。Jim马上停下来。  
“Sherlock，如果你还不行的话我们不必强求……”  
“没事的，我想要，我想要你。”Sherlock用吻证明自己，Jim点点头。  
“你有什么……额……”Jim的表情不太自然，Sherlock脸红了。  
“呃……左边最上面的抽屉。”Jim没一开始问他为什么会有润滑液。很显然，他之前有些性冷淡。无妨，今晚，他会改变他，从头到脚，完完全全地改变他。Jim拿过润滑液打开了盖子。  
“这得有多久了？”Jim不由得轻笑。Sherlock只是耸耸肩。Jim往掌心倒入大量液体让每根手指都蘸上，Sherlock看着他紧张地咬着下唇。准备完毕后，Jim坐在Sherlock两腿间，同时用另一只手分开Sherlock的膝盖。当冰凉的液体接触到他的穴口时不由得轻颤了下。  
“别害怕亲爱的，Daddy会照顾好你的。”Jim轻声低语。他在入口处画着圈，用眼神询问着是否可以开始。Sherlock犹豫了下最终点点头。Jim笑了，缓缓推进一根手指。Sherlock闭着眼感受他的侵入。这不疼，但绝对不舒服。Jim小心地摆动手指，让Sherlock逐步适应接着又加入一根。当第二根手指进去时Sherlock不安地扭动，Jim笑着用另一只手安抚他。他继续在里面探索，找到能让Sherlock眼冒金星的那个核心。  
“Jim！啊……就是那里！”找到了。Jim笑着又碾过那一点，Sherlock发出大声的呻吟。  
“喜欢吗，宝贝？”Jim嘴唇翕动，夺取身下人的唇瓣。他用这个吻让Sherlock分心，同时进入第三根手指。Sherlock张开嘴，疼得直抽气，看向Jim的目光里有了受伤的痛感。  
“对不起，宝贝，我知道很疼，你只需适应这段过程。别害怕。很快就不疼了。”Jim的吻落在Sherlock的颈侧，消除了身下人的一些恐惧。当Sherlock停止扭动时Jim慢慢在体内开始动作。他对自己找到Sherlock的前列腺的速度之快感到惊奇，他尝试着用手指轻触那一点，Sherlock叫着用手指抠着Jim的后颈。Jim笑着在Sherlock体内抽插。当他感觉到Sherlock被扩张好后他撤出手指。Sherlock睁开了眼，当他感到Jim的龟头抵着他的穴口时又闭上了眼。  
“你确定吗？”Jim问道，用手轻抚Sherlock的脸，Sherlock感受着抚摸点点头。Jim开始一点点进入穴道，现在轮到他开始呻吟了——那里真是火热且紧致。Sherlock急促地呼吸着，Jim好心地给他时间缓和一会，等到他呼吸平稳后开始推进。Sherlock抽着气，揪住Jim的头发。Jim用自己所剩无几的自制力迫使自己的动作不变得粗鲁起来。还没到时候，这是Sherlock的第一次，他必须保证这会令他终身难忘。所以他等待着，过了一会Sherlock放松了些。  
“Move.”Sherlock嚎叫着。Jim不用再被提醒一遍！他拔出器官复又缓慢推进。他们以相同的频率叫唤着，呻吟着，Sherlock将下身往上送，渴望更多。Jim对此简直乐不可支。他再一次推出又进去，力度稍稍大了些。  
“嗯......快......快一点，Jim。”Sherlock喃喃着。Jim欣喜于Sherlock的迎合，对于一个处子来说，这已经做得很好了，况且Jim是一个极其没有耐性的人。Jim往里贯穿，开始有规律地抽查。  
“噢，Sherlock，你那里真是太舒服了！”Jim止不住叫唤，用力在Sherlock的颈侧留下绯红的痕迹。Sherlock弓起身子，Jim将两人的臀部狠狠地撞在一起，以便更深地刺入Sherlock。Sherlock自己的性器在两人的胃部之间摩擦，并且它在刚刚射过一次后又肿胀得发疼。Jim只是坏笑，看哪，他是多么轻易地挑起身下人的欲火。他在Sherlock臀部快速拍打了下，又猛地扎进体内，身下人只得给他大声的叫唤。Jim维持着这个姿势准确快速地进出，每一下都大力且深。  
“啊......Jim！就是那里！”Sherlock无法正常的呼吸，只得躺下身接受一波又一波的侵犯，感受那硕大在体内冲撞。Jim知道自己不久将缴械，他看着身下人，他也是如此。但是他绝不可能会在Sherlock之前射精。他握住Sherlock的器官上下撸动，节奏与抽插一致。Sherlock的指甲抠得他生疼，但又激起他野兽的一面，给身下人不小的代价。  
“Jim，我......”  
“嘘，我知道。”Jim喘着气，用唇封住言语，“别压抑自己，为我高潮，Sherlock！我要你高潮时叫出我的名字！”Jim在他耳边吼着。Sherlock只能张着嘴吸气。Jim的污言秽语让他血脉喷张，他说的每句话都像一股股热流涌向下身。  
“Jim！”他喘息着，拉下Jim让他们身体更为亲密地接触，Jim的每一下抽插都会让他们的距离倏的为零。  
“叫出来，Sherlock！大声点！我要你叫出来，让全伦敦的人听到！”Jim的频率不再稳定，他像一头失控的原始猛兽，盲目地快速地大力地鞭笞身下的这副躯体，每一次都会狠狠碾过前列腺。  
“Jim！”Sherlock尖叫，他的声音大到要传遍整个公寓。在他36年以来，第一次射的这么淋漓尽致，白浊的液体溅落在两人的胸膛。听到Sherlock叫他的名字足以让Jim欲仙欲死。  
“Sherlock！”Jim在体内尽数释放。缓和了一会Jim退了出来，他的手臂使尽力了所有的力气，当他支撑不住倒在Sherlock身上时，吼着不满地咕哝着。他们都汗津津的，止不住地喘气。Jim从Sherlock身上起来，躺在他身边，他们看着彼此，Sherlock倾过来给他轻柔的一个吻。  
“所以......你觉得这个小‘实验’如何？”Jim笑着问他。  
“那真是......太有趣了。我觉得我们还要再进行一次以便收集数据。”Jim咯咯笑着，直起了身  
子。  
“我同意，这当然很有意思，我也想什么时候再来一次。但现在，我得走了。Sebastian应该会在想我去了哪里。另外，我还有很多事要做。”Jim说着清理了自己的身体，穿好衣服。Sherlock也穿上了衣服，因为就这么赤身被他看到会让自己感觉十分不自然。  
“那么，再见了，Sherlylocks。跟你在一起实在很美妙，我已经迫不及待开始设想咱们的下一次邂逅了。”Jim轻语，扯出一个坏笑，拉下高个子男人来一个吻。Sherlock笑着回应着这个吻。  
“别想着这能改变什么，Moriarty。你仍旧是我的敌人。”Sherlock嘀咕着，Jim笑着退开。  
“当然，Sherlock，如果你不再在伦敦追我的话这还有什么意思呢？我永远是你的敌人，这点你大可放心。”Jim最后轻啄了下Sherlock的脸颊，离开了公寓。他的话语还盘旋在Sherlock的脑海里。Sherlock伸手放在刚刚被Jim吻过的地方，咧开了嘴。  
“游戏还没结束......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请多多给原作kudo谢谢！！


End file.
